united_kingdom_of_soviet_station_13fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Генетик
Итак, вы зарегистрировались как генетик? Хорошо. Первое что надо сделать - это сокрушить ваши надежды: у вас есть обязанности. Вы не должны проводить экспериментов, дергать всех подряд и покидать свой пост, пока не выполните следующие инструкции. Вы должны иметь представление о том как пользоваться криогеникой (так что прочитайте об этом в медицинской статье). Генетика - работа, которая ставит вас почти на один уровень с Создателем. Генетика позволяет решать многие задачи, например клонирование, получение суперсил или различных мутаций. Азбука генетика * UI: Уникальные идентификаторы. Символы кодируются (и изменяются) в этой строке данных. * UE: Уникальные ферменты. Эта строка данных не доступна и не может изменяться. Может быть сохранена только в комбинации с UI и передана человеку или обезьяне. UE содержит имя персонажа (имеется в виду то, как звучит голос, и то под каким именем вы видите персонажа, если видите его лицо). * SE: Структурные ферменты. Эта строка содержит данные о различных не/имеющихся генетических состояниях персонажа (True, False; 0, 1; On, Off). Суперсилы кодируются здесь, также как генетические заболевания, пол и раса. * Injector: Способ хранить и передавать строку ДНК к объекту, вне генетического модификатора * Genetic Data Disk: Диск, который может быть использован для хранения и переноса строк ДНК между модификатором и базы данных клонирования. Обратите внимание, что базы данных клонирования доступны только для чтения. Диски могут быть физически переключены на режим защиты от записи. * Genetics Analyser: Ручной сканер, который дает вам информацию о известных отклонениях. Положительные или неизвестные мутации отображаются как неизвестные аномалии. Также показывает ваш SE. Лаборатория Для начала вы должны детально ознакомиться со своим рабочим местом. Идите в генетику и изучите ваши инструменты, и только после того как вы будете уверены что знаете как все это использовать, продолжайте чтение статьи. Клонирование Резервные копии ДНК Это самая простая часть этого руководства, но, вероятно, самая сложная часть работы. Нам необходимо сделать резервное копирование ДНК всего экипажа, потому что это позволит клонировать их при отсутствии тел. Но большинство членов экипажа заняты и не будут приходить сами для резервного копирования , если вы не начнете дергать персонал в самом начале раунда. Исключение из этого правила составляет медицинский/научный персонал и инженеры. Резервное копирование ДНК состоит в выполнении следующих пунктов: *Вызовите нескольких членов экипажа (желательно через ПДА). *Пропустите их в лабораторию, если у них нет доступа. *Прикажите пациенту раздеться. *Скажите пациенту залезть в клонирующий сканер. *Используйте консоль сканера для сканирования пациента. Не забывайте, что вы можете отслеживать состояние здоровья всех просканированных с помощью медицинского терминала. Итак, мы получили большую часть копий ДНК экипажа. Если кто-то умер до резервного копирования, то не надо паниковать, считать код ДНК можно с тела погибшего. Получение чистого ДНК человека Получение чистого ДНК используется при лечении мутаций и устранения нежелательных побочных эффектов. Для получение чистого ДНК следуем следующему алгоритму: *Приготовьте криокамеру *Возьмите мартышку из клетки *Возьмите инжектор с маркировкой Monkey>Human *Сделайте инъекцию обезьяне *Поместите обезьяну в криокамеру. *Поместите обезьяну в модификатор ДНК. *Откройте буферный терминал. *Нажмите Save: SE. *Опционально: добавьте метку к образцу. *Поместите образец в клетку. Клонирование *Найдите в терминале запись о пациенте. **Нет записи? Возьмите тело и просканируйте его. *Начните процесс клонирования. *Приготовьте криокамеру. *Поместите тело в морг. *Дождитесь окончания процесса клонирования. *Поместите пациента в криокамеру. *Убедитесь, что пациент идет на поправку. **'Опционально:' Поместите в камеру Cryoxadone, это ускорит процесс регенерации. *Дождитесь, пока уровень здоровья пациента станет 100% и достаньте его из криокамеры. *Положите пациента в модификатор ДНК. *Введите пациенту образец чистой ДНК *Поместите пациента в ДНК сканер *Просканируйте его и создайте резервную копию ДНК Убедитесь, что пациент психически здоров Здесь описаны несколько правил применимые в случае потери памяти клоном. Это может быть обусловлено неожиданными обстоятельствами пробуждения в криокамере, либо, что чаще, опыт "смерти". Вот несколько стандартных симптомов: *Пациент дезориентирован. *Частичная потеря памяти. *Появление различных фобий и странностей. Это также относиться к клонам преступников! Итак, мы одели Мистера Белого и положили его в кровать. Он умер при странных обстоятельствах, но мы всегда заботимся о наших пациентах и не хотим, чтобы Мистер Белый покончил с собой или впал в маниакальную депрессию. Таким образом, мы должны устранить синдром ППТ (Посмертные психологические травмы). Для начала нам надо узнать, как они себя чувствуют. *Первый симптом ППТ будет очевиден. *Скорее всего, они начнут задавать вопросы, где они и почему. *Дайте им повод не думать о том что они умерли: скажите, что они ударились головой, получили ранения или любым другим способом введены в криостазис *Проинформируйте персонал о вышесказанных "поводах", чтобы при разговоре пациента случайно не вывели из стабильного состояния. Затем, в случае психической нестабильности, начните давать пациенту успокоительное и вызовите психолога для того чтобы пациент смог получить квалифицированную консультацию. Ваша "другая" работа: генетические эксперименты Итак, у вас есть резервные копии ДНК экипажа, и никто не умер в течение долгого времени. Теперь у нас есть время повеселиться! Но для начала нам потребуется несколько вещей: *Генетический сканер. *Monkey -> Human инжектор. *Модификатор ДНК. *Обезьяна. *Образец чистой ДНК человека Экспериментирование с ДНК. Теперь, когда у вас есть обезьяна, превращенная в человека, у вас есть идеальный образец для генетических опытов, так как у этого образца нет мутаций. Так что возьмите его и поместите в модификатор ДНК. Нажмите на модификатор, и вы увидите несколько строк цифр и буквы. Буква F используется для представления чисел больше 9. Здесь есть несколько вариантов: *Модификация UI *Модификация SE *Чтение/Запись буфера: здесь вы можете передавать гены от одного образца к другому, в инжектор, или сохранить их на диск. *Блокировка модификатора *Изменение настроек излучения: Здесь вы можете изменить интенсивность и продолжительность излучения. Чтобы внести изменения в SE или UE открывайте Modify SE/UE. Там вы увидите длинные строки из символов. Строки ДНК разбиты на несколько блоков (25 для SE) 3-х символов. Выберите блок и начните облучать его. Позиции всех суперсил и дефектов задаются случайно в начале раунда. Тем не менее, блок который определяет состояние объекта (человек/обезьяна) всегда последний. Каждый раз, когда вы облучаете образец, в зависимости от настроек излучателя, начинаются случайные мутации частей SE. Настройка первого символа блока на 8 или выше, как правило, активирует его. Но есть случайности, которые могут оставить мутацию неактивной. Чтобы получить мутацию можно просто попытаться изменить что-нибудь в SE. Также вы можете обновить SE через буфер или инжектор. Каждый раз, когда вы облучаете образец, их организм получает дозу радиации. Радиация наносит прямой ущерб организму и постепенно переходит в токсичный урон. Проблема в том, что вы можете слишком сильно облучить образец и будете не в состоянии вылечить его, так что будьте осторожнее с добровольными подопытными. Уникальные идентификаторы (UI) Уникальные идентификаторы - это ваши косметические детали, такие как: цвет глаз, цвет кожи, прическа, цвет волос и пол. Блоки 1-3 Волосы тип/цвет Блоки 4-6 Растительность на лице тип/цвет. Блок 7 Тон кожи Блоки 8-10 Цвет глаз Блок 11 Пол *>800 = Мужчина *<800 = Женщина Структурные энзимы (SE) Блоки 1 - 26 Это все рандомизированные силы (незначительные и основные) или болезнь. Блок 27 Этот блок отвечает за расу объекта *>800 = Человек *<800 = Обезьяна Силы и болезни Любой из блоков 1-26 может быть блок для специальной силы или болезни. Силы и болезни рассчитаны в начале раунда, таким образом, они одинаковые для каждого человека. Незначительные силы Все незначительные силы должны иметь блок выше 802, чтобы работать. Когда ген применяется имеется 50% вероятности проявления. Это означает, что вы можете иметь правильный блок, но он по-прежнему не будет проявлять силу, в этом случае необходима повторная инъекция. *Нет дыхания: You feel no need to breathe. Вам не требуется кислород, чтобы дышать. *Удаленный просмотр: Your mind expands. Вы можете удаленно наблюдать других людей. *Быстрота: You feel quick. Вы НЕ будете двигаться быстрее. Тем не менее, сила работает одевая скафандры или что-нибудь другое, что замедляет работу. *Телепатическое общение: You expand your mind outwards. Вы можете общаться с людьми через их сознание на больших расстояниях. *Морфинг: Your skin feels strange. Вы можете изменить свою внешность по желанию. *Одиночество: You feel alone. Ничего не делает. Вы одиночка *Нет отпечатков пальцев: Your fingers feel numb. Вы не оставляете отпечатков пальцев. *Ловкость: Your skin feels rubbery. Вы можете подняться на стол и спрятаться под ним. *Регенерация: You feel strange. Вы можете восстанавливать здоровье быстрее. Основные силы Они требуют блока DAC или выше. Процентная вероятность проявления указана в скобках. *Иммунитет к шоку (50%): You feel strange. Вы защищены от потрясений. Это сообщение может также означать другие вещи, так что будьте осторожны. *Термостойкость(30%): Your body feels warm. Вы не зависите от температуры. Эта сила в сочетании с "Нет дыхания", означает, что вы можете ходить в космосе без оборудования. *Рентген зрение (30%): The walls suddenly disappear. Вы можете видеть все в поле зрения, даже сквозь стены. *Телекинез (15%): You feel smarter. Позволяет перемещать объекты с места, и влиять на вещи в вашем поле зрения. *Халк(5%): Your muscles hurt. У вас меняется цвет кожи на зеленый, и вы становитесь супер сильным. Вы не можете быть ошеломлены и ваши удары могут пробивать укрепленные стены. Вы потеряете эту силу, если у вас здоровье меньше 25% Болезни Они всегда проявляются если блок 802 или выше. *Эпилепсия: You get a headache. У вас случаются припадки. *Кашель: You start coughing. Вы кашляете и у вас выпадают вещи во время кашля. *Синдром Туретта: You twitch. Вы дергаетесь и случайно ругаетесь. *Заикание: You feel nervous. Вы заикаетесь когда говорите. *Глухота: It's kinda quiet. Вы ничего не слышите. *Близорукость: Your eyes feel weird... У вас снижение зрения, чтобы его восстановить требуются очки, медицина, морковь или операция. *Слепота: You can't seem to see anything. Наиболее изнурительная болезнь. Вы теряете зрение и не можете взаимодействовать ни с чем. Вам нужен кто-то еще, чтобы помочь вам. Однако, если у вас есть в руке шприц с чистыми энзимами вы можете вколоть его себе. *Неуклюжесть: You feel lightheaded. Вы роняете маленькие вещи, оружие взрывается у вас в руках. *Странность: You feel strange. Вы начинаете случайно мутировать. Очень опасно! *Галлюцинации: Your mind says "Hello". Вы испытываете галлюцинации. Побочные эффекты Иногда во время изменения генов у субъекта могут появиться побочные эффекты. *Генетический ожог: Subject starts turning very red.. Появляются многочисленные ожоги по всему телу, поможет инъекция dexalin. *Сломанная кость: Subject's limbs start shivering uncontrollably. Появляться повреждение конечности, перелом кости; может помочь bicaridine. *Растерянность: Subject has drool running down from his mouth. Субъект начинает дрожать, поможет инъекция dylovene. Категория:Профессии